The Charmed One's at Hogwarts
by charmed-harrypotterfan
Summary: This is about the charmed one's, they go to hogwarts to protect their other half sisters Paige Matthews and Hermione Granger, Thats right hermione is actually Primrose Halliwell, she was adopted at birth, their mother and her whitelighter sam, had another daughter a couple of years after they had had paige. please reveiw. rated T just in case.


This is about the charmed one's, they go to hogwarts to protect their other half sisters Paige Matthews and Hermione Granger, Thats right hermione is actually Primrose Halliwell, she was adopted at birth, their mother and her whitelighter sam, had another daughter a couple of years after they had had paige, then 2 days later their mother died, hermione was living with her father sam, but when their mother died, he orbed her to the Granger's house, he sent a letter telling them that she needed to be protected and that, she doesn't have a name, she did but he wanted her to have a normal life, none of the sisters knew, only a couple of day's ago did they find out that hermione was their sister, paige and hermione were actually sister, as they are from the same parents, also this has is around the 4th series, prue is still alive, she almost died, but piper saved her, they find paige at hogwarts along with hermione, another thing they already know sam, as he healed piper, as leo couldn't at the time.

2 days ago: Piper and Prue were in the attic when sam orbed in, piper turned around not noticing same at first, but then walked over to them and she screamed quietly. "sam, you can't just orb in here and scare the life out of us." piper says angrily, sam shrugs. "sorry piper but i'm here to tell you something important, something all of your sisters need to know." sam says with a serious face. "no, we don't do any of this any more, not after what happened last week, we almost lost prue, luckily I pulled her down." piper says her face going into a worried look. "what do you want sam?" prue asks standing next to piper. "can we get your mother down here?" sam asks. "sure. Mom!" piper calls, her mother arrives surrounded with golden light. "what's wrong piper?" patty asks worriedly. "nothing." piper tells her. "why did you call me down here? Oh I know now. Go call your sister piper." patty says after seeing sam, piper makes her way out of the attic to where her sister are, a couple of minutes later all of the sisters are there, Prue, Piper and Phoebe, all of them looking at sam and patty in the same way. "ok then, well I wanted to tell you this now because, it is time to tell." sam starts off. "girl's I know that last week you almost lost prue and your not going to do any more, but...you have another sister, another half sister, 2 actually, they are both mine and Sam's daughters, when phoebe was 1 I had another daughter, we named her Paige, your other sister was born 4 years after that, her name is Primrose, but she has got another name, she is called Hermione, they were both been adopted, we didn't want you not fulfilling your destiny, so we gave them away, but now both of your sisters a witch's and they know they are witch's but not our kind of witch's, they go to a school called Hogwarts, it is for witch's and wizard's they go there to learn how to control their magic, your sisters don't know that they are magical like us, paige is half whitelighter, she can orb, sense and can do most things but heal, she will learn to do that in the future, both of your sisters, know each other, they both know they are adopted, Paige's parents died in a car crash when she was 15, she has been very distressed since they died, but never the less, she has grown up to be a smart and beautiful young woman, for Hermione, she has not had much trauma with her parents, but she has friends which are dangerous, but she has been fine for now, paige and hermione know they are sisters, paige works at hogwarts as the defence against dark arts teacher, she is very good, she also knows that she is a whitelighter, hermione doesn't know yet, that she is half whitelighter, she won't not until she is ready." patty explains to her daughters who are just standing there shocked, then piper explodes. "what is wrong with you, you wait for the day that was exactly a week ago, that our big sister almost died, to tell us we have 2 half sister/whitelighters?" piper says pacing the attic angrily. "piper I know your angry but it was for the best." patty tells her middle child. "no i'm not angry, i'm pissed." piper says pacing more angrily. "get mad at, cry at it but ignore it, embrace it." patty says, piper stops pacing and looks at her sisters, who are still shocked as before. "do you think we should do something about them?" sam says smiling. "hey, we heard that." prue says pointing her finger at him, sam puts is hands up in surrender. "i can't believe this." phoebe says finally. "what? Can't believe what?" prue asks. "i'm not they youngest any more, i'm not going to be the screw up." phoebe says happily. "thats all you can think about?" prue says looking at her sister in a way that says: your so big headed, phoebe smiles. "am not." phoebe says. "now you girls know that, now you have to protect them both." sam says, they all look at him with shock. "protect?" piper explodes again. "yes, you need to protect them, you have to, they are being hunted by the dark lord." sam say worriedly. "ok we'll do it." prue says, her sisters glare at her, she shrugs her shoulder. "i did not agree to this." piper says walking over to sister. "piper they are our sisters, if it was me and phoebe, what would you do?" prue says in a matter of factly way. "fine then." piper says finally. "you girls have to go to hogwarts, in order to protect them, I have just cast a charm to make you 17-16 year old's, prue you are 17, phoebe and piper you are 16." sam tells them, they look at themselves in the mirror, they stare at their younger looking selves, phoebe looks around 15 though.

Meanwhile at the burrow, hermione is talking with paige, they are at the burrow for their summer, but paige is leaving, to go to hogwarts, hermione is pleading for her to stay. "but paige, we need to stay together." hermione says walking in front of paige. "look sweetie you will be fine, I have leave, its my job, I love you 'mione." paige says kissing her younger sister on the head, hermione sighs. "see you next week." hermione says sadly, paige smiles. "yes you will." paige says then she orbs out, hermione sits down on the sofa, just then fred and george come in and sit next to hermione. "you alright sweetheart?" george says with a smile, hermione laughs. "i am now, thanks george." hermione says getting up. "what ya do george?" fred asks puzzled, george shrugs. "your so sweet george, see you two later." hermione says still laughing, she goes upstairs, truth was george wished that she was his sweetheart, hermione would probably never know.

A week passed, the Halliwells had everything they needed, they brought kit as their pet, but also an owl, so they could tell sam anything that happens, they named it stormy, randomly, prue, piper and phoebe were going to orbed by leo, they were now actually excited to be going to hogwarts.

2 minutes before 11 leo orbs them to the hogwarts express, they don't have to go through the gate, prue and phoebe walk away straight away and don't notice that piper isn't walking with them, so they turn around to find piper and leo kissing, prue smiles but she goes over to piper. "piper we have a minute until we have to get on the train." prue tells piper, piper just puts her finger up, to says wait, then prue grabs her and starts to run away. "she'll owl you." prue says over her shoulder, leo smiles, piper smiles back, then he orbs away, the sisters get on the train, they look for a compartment, when they come face to face with hermione, hermione smiles. "hi there, your new, i'm Hermione Granger, whats your names?" hermione says all so happily. "oh..erm i'm prue and these are my sisters, phoebe and piper, wow, have we met before?" prue says. "no, I don't think we have, you have nice names, hey you should meet my sister paige, she likes meeting new people." hermione says. "yeah we should." prue says quickly. "do you want to sit with me and my friends?" hermione asks. "yes please, I like making friends." phoebe says, they follow hermione to her compartment, thats where they meet harry, ron, ginny, luna and neville, when harry shakes hands with piper, her heart flutters, just like it did when she met leo, the same happens when phoebe shakes ron's, nothing happens to prue, she just thinks that her sisters are being weird, they whole journey was fun, all they did was talk, eat, laugh and watched malfoy go bright red when he saw piper, then walked off, when they actually got to the school, they went to dumbledore's office to be sorted, prue and piper got put into gryffindor, but phoebe gets put into slytherin, they ask if phoebe can be resorted, but dumbledore tells them they will have to prove that she belongs in gryffindor, they sigh and walk off, by the time the feast has finished phoebe is already annoyed with malfoy, though she thinks that his friend blaise is cute, when phoebe gets to the slytherin common room, she sits down then draco comes in. "so your phoebe, i'm draco, draco malfoy." draco says proudly. "shut up malfoy." phoebe says getting up from the sofa, draco's smirk is replaced with shock. "where you off to?" malfoy asks. "somewhere far away from you." phoebe says rolling her eyes, she walks up the stairs, to her dorm room and goes to bed, where she goes into the world of dreamless sleep.

In the gryffindor common room, prue and piper are having fun and talking with the golden trio, neville and ginny, piper tried to freeze them, they all froze but hermione, hermione didn't notice, prue and piper get up. "where are you going?" hermione asks. "oh we are going to bed, we are quite tired." piper says quickly. "oh ok then, you get to meet my sister tomorrow." hermione says happily, prue and piper smile and go to their dorm, where they send a letter to phoebe, the get into be and go to the world of dreams.

A/n: hope you like this, it is my first crossover, just in case you want to know, here are the ages: prue: 24, piper: 23, phoebe: 21, paige: 20, hermione: 16 and leo:25. Please review :)


End file.
